The Age of Mischief
by bean21
Summary: For one decade, they were friends, family, map-makers, and mischief managers together. For one decade, they were each other's world. (A series of oneshots exploring the Marauder's most important moments.)
1. Prologue - Accepted

Prologue: "Accepted"

His hands shook as they held the precious envelope. The emerald-green ink was perfectly clear, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it was there, neatly spelling out "Mr. R. Lupin."

"You can open it, you know," a gentle voice said.

Remus looked up and met the shockingly blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Five minutes ago he'd been playing Gobstones with the kindly old man, a bit confused about his sudden appearance, but excited by the idea of having a visitor. They never had visitors. Then his parents had come in, looking rather terrified, and addressed the man as "Dumbledore." Only when the old man reached into his robes, pulled out the envelope, and handed it to Remus had he realized this was truly _the_ Albus Dumbledore, and the envelope held Remus's own letter from Hogwarts.

Terrified of waking himself up from this impossibly good dream, Remus turned the envelope over, broke the Hogwarts seal, and pulled out the letter. He reached the word "accepted" when his vision became too blurry to see the rest. He simply stared at the parchment in his hands as his parents asked all the questions burning in his own mind and Dumbledore calmly answered each one.

"Of course, we will take every precaution to ensure young Remus's safety and that of the other students. We should also be able to hide the nature of Remus's condition fairly easily, for his own sake. I have come up with an arrangement which, I must say, I believe to be very clever…"

Remus's thoughts began to stray as Dumbledore explained about a tunnel, a house, and some sort of tree. His still-blurry eyes skimmed the list of items he was required to bring and fixed on "one wand." This was it—he was going to be a wizard. He was going to be a Hogwarts student. He was going to be more than…what he was.

He wasn't sure whether he'd ever felt so happy, or so terrified. He was going to Hogwarts.

...

"I've got it! I've got it!"

He waved the envelope in the air as he ran through the house, flashing a green "Mr. P. Pettigrew" every direction.

"I've got my letter to Hogwarts!"

His dad patted his head absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off the newspaper. His mum gave him a smile, looking at the envelope rather nostalgically. Peter, however, continued to dance around.

"I'll get my wand, I'll get to learn, I'll meet teachers, I'll meet Dumbledore, I'll do spells, I'll be sorted into a house, I'll have friends…"

He spun around as he read his letter, continuing his chant of everything he'd get to do now that he was going to Hogwarts.

...

His feet pounded up the stairs, not stopping until he'd reached his bedroom and slammed the door shut. His mother screamed something at him, but he didn't hear. He ripped open the envelope and let it fall to the floor, "Mr. S. Black" shining up at him in green ink.

He read through the letter so quickly that he didn't comprehend any of it, except the word "accepted." After two more read-throughs, he threw himself back onto the bed.

"Master Sirius shouldn't make such a mess of his room," a low voice in the corner grumbled.

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled, sitting up. "Don't startle me like that! Why are you always skulking about?"

The house elf shot him a reproachful glare as he moved around the room, picking up bits of trash on the floor.

"Kreacher is simply cleaning, Master Sirius," he said, stooping to grab the envelope.

"Not that!" Sirius jumped off his bed and snatched the envelope off the floor. "You can clean in here later. Out now."

Kreacher muttered under his breath until he'd left the room. Sirius locked the door before returning to his bed, envelope still clutched in his hand. He looked around the room, trying to imagine what his dormitory would look like. Of course, that would depend on what house he was in. Hopefully even the Slytherin rooms would be better than Grimmauld Place.

He spread out on the bed again and grinned up at the ceiling. He was finally getting away, finally going to Hogwarts.

...

"'Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'"

A giant grin on his face, James read the entire letter aloud, including the books and supplies list. When he finished, his parents applauded.

"We're so proud of you son!" his mum said, pulling him into a hug. His dad tousled his messy black hair.

"Of course we'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get you everything you need," she continued. "James, can I see that list? I'll start making plans."

"This calls for a celebration!" his dad said. "Who wants some treacle tart?"

James couldn't stop grinning. This was it, everything he'd been waiting for. At last, he was going to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1 - Platform 9 & Three Quarters

Chapter 1 – Platform 9 ¾

King's Cross was bustling. Remus couldn't remember a time he'd been in such a big crowd. He tugged the sleeve of his sweater down to cover the scars on his arms. One of the latest cuts was being particularly stubborn—not wanting to heal properly, even after nearly a month.

His mum reached down and took his hand in her own, helping him push the cart holding his trunk and things as they followed his dad through the crowd.

"There we are!" his dad said triumphantly, pointing to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Easy as that."

Remus and his mum exchanged a confused glance.

"Right through the barrier," his dad continued, smiling. "See, look at this family here."

A young boy with messy black hair and round glasses was pushing a cart with a large trunk and a barn owl perched on top of it. His parents got on either side of him, each placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready James?" his dad asked.

"Born ready!"

The small family ran towards the barrier together—and vanished. Remus stared after them in excitement.

"Is this how you always got to school, Lyall?" his mum asked, sounding a bit apprehensive.

"Every year. I would have told you about it, but since we never thought…" He cleared his throat, avoiding Remus's glance. "Well, just wait till you all see the other side!"

They ran straight through the barrier, emerging on the platform where a scarlet steam engine sat waiting as witches and wizards bustled around with excitement. He looked around at all the boys and girls getting on the train, especially those who looked like they were his age, going for the first time too. Some looked completely confident. Others looked as overwhelmed as he felt.

His eyes lingered on a pair of girls arguing. A young girl with red hair and kind green eyes looked on the verge of tears as a younger girl yelled at her. He distinctly caught the word "freak." He bit his lip. Part of him wanted to go defend or comfort the girl. No one deserved to be called a freak. But at the same time…the idea of interacting with people… He shook his head, feeling guilty, and looked away.

Remus turned back to his parents, who quickly looked up at the train—they had been watching him. Much as they tried to hide it, he could tell they were still unsure about the decision to let him go to school. He didn't know whether they could tell that he was just as hesitant. Especially so close to a full moon…

"Ready to get on the train, Remus?" his dad asked.

"Can…can we wait a little longer?"

…

"Do you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Regulus asked, his eyes wide and his face solemn.

"The Black family is always in Slytherin," Walburga said matter-of-factly, not giving her oldest son time to answer his brother. "Now Sirius, be sure to spend your time at Hogwarts with companions who are, shall we say, worthy of your attention. Don't ignore your cousins. The Malfoys are also a good pure-blood family, so you could learn from Lucius. Stay away from—"

"Mum, I need to get on the train," Sirius interrupted.

"Aren't you going to change into your robes?"

"I'll change later."

"Change soon, won't you? Why you would want to stay in those odd Muggle clothes is quite beyond me."

"I need to go, Mum."

"Do honor to your family name, Sirius," she called after him. Sirius hurried away without another word and without looking back. He was in such a hurry, in fact, that he didn't quite watch where he was going.

"Careful there, mate!" a voice yelled.

The voice belonged to a young boy with glasses and messy black hair whose cart Sirius had just run into with his own.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said quickly. "Didn't see you there. I was just in a hurry to get onto the train."

"I guess you're as excited as I am," the boy said, smiling. "Is it your first year?"

"Yes."

"Mine too!" The boy stuck out his hand. "James Potter."

"Sirius Black." He shook the boy's hand and smiled.

"James, who is this?" a man asked as he and a woman walked up.

"Dad, Mum, this is Sirius. I've just met him. He's a first year too!"

The Potters shook Sirius's hand, expressing their pleasure at meeting him, then chatting away happily about Hogwarts. He watched them with a smile. Their happy manner was so different from the cool politeness of almost all the witches and wizards his family ever associated with.

"Better get on the train, James!" his mum said, hugging James and kissing him on the cheek. "Make good use of that owl we got you and write to us!"

"Have a good time, son!" his dad said, hugging James in turn and tousling his hair. "We know you'll do well!"

Sirius watched them. He couldn't help himself. They were so…happy. James turned to him with a grin as the Potters stepped back.

"Parents," James said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, want to find a compartment together?"

"Sure!"

The boys hurried onto the train and through the compartments until they found one with a few other young boys in it. James leaned out the window to wave at his parents. Sirius didn't even check to see if his mum and brother were still there, but he watched the other students, his excitement growing.

…

"Hurry, Peter, the train will be leaving any moment!"

Peter and his mum made their way through the crowds of waving parents and younger siblings. He looked around frantically, trying to take it all in at once while also trying to get to the train before it left him. His mum gave him a quick hug before pushing him forward.

"Off you go, dear."

"Bye, Mum!"

A young boy close to him broke away from his parents' tight hugs, then moved toward the train, spotting Peter.

"Need help with your luggage?" he asked quietly. "Mine's already loaded."

"Sure!"

The boy was pale with light brown hair. He helped Peter without a word until they'd gotten his things stowed in a back compartment. Almost as soon as they did the train gave a lurch and began moving forward. The other boy's eyes widened—he suddenly looked terrified. He ran to the closest window and leaned out, searching the crowd for his parents. They gave him a small wave as the train moved past the platform. Peter glanced around, but his mum had already left.

"Thanks for the hand," Peter said as the boy pulled his head back inside. "I'm Peter."

"Oh, yes," the boy said, shaking Peter's hand. "Remus."

"Want to find a compartment?" Peter asked.

"What's wrong with this one?" Remus looked into the small empty compartment their luggage was in.

"Well, no one's in it," Peter said. "Don't you want to meet people? You are a first year too, right?"

"Yes, I am," Remus replied slowly. "But…"

"Come on!"

Peter moved down the corridors, excitedly looking in at various compartments, trying to decide where to sit, who to talk to, how to spend his train ride. About halfway down the train, they came across a compartment full of first year boys, all talking and laughing loudly. A girl with ginger hair ducked into the compartment and hurried over to the window, sitting with her back to the boys.

"How about in here? Those boys seem fun," Peter suggested.

Remus looked between the girl by the window and the boys. "Go ahead," he said quietly. "I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll go back to the empty compartment."

"Um, ok," Peter said. "I'll catch you later."

Peter watched Remus go, then moved in and sat down by the group of boys, joining in laughing at a joke they'd just told that he hadn't quite caught.

…

James glanced at the new boy that had joined their group. He was short and a little on the plump side, with curly hair and an almost too-big grin. He introduced himself as Peter. James looked back at Sirius.

"Fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

They had just pulled out the cards when the compartment door slid open again, and a boy with a hooked nose and greasy black hair stepped in. He didn't join the large group of boys, however, but moved straight to the window and began to talk quietly to the girl there.

They were nearly ready to play when the boy at the window spoke a little louder and James caught his words, telling the girl she had better be in Slytherin.

"Slytherin?" He couldn't help his shock as he looked over at them. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked, turning to Sirius.

His new friend looked upset. "My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," said James. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," Sirius said, grinning now. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted his fist up, as if brandishing a sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy by the window scoffed. James turned back to him, annoyed that anyone would laugh at Gryffindor.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," the boy said unconvincingly, a mocking sneer on his face. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

James opened his mouth, but Sirius spoke first. "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

James roared with laughter, and Sirius grinned at him. The girl stood, glaring at them both.

"Come on, Severus," she said, nose in the air, "let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo," James and Sirius cooed tauntingly in matching high voices.

James stuck out his foot as the boy passed, trying to trip him. The boy glared and reached for something in a pocket—his wand? James sat up, worried. But the girl grabbed her friend's arm and pulled him out of the compartment. No one else had noticed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called after them.

James laughed hard again, looking over at Sirius. "That was a good one."

Sirius smiled and shrugged. "It just seemed fitting. But now I really have to avoid being in Slytherin, if blokes like that are going to be in there."

"You can be in Gryffindor, with me!" James laughed. "You're certainly brave enough—or at least cheeky enough."

…

Remus stared out the window, watching the land move by, carrying him away from the life he'd always known to a life he hadn't dared to dream about. He congratulated himself on having met one person, even if he wasn't sure whether Peter would be a long-term friend. At least it was progress.

Remus's thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door slid open. The redheaded girl was there, her eyes a bit red from crying. Behind her stood a young boy with long black hair, already wearing his school robes.

"Sorry," the girl said, "but is it alright if we sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

"Full of idiots," the boy muttered.

"Sure," Remus answered. "Don't mind me."

"Come on Sev," the girl said, and the two sat down across from each other. "I'm sorry about what those boys said. They were so rude. And…I'm sorry I was so mad at you. It's just…Tuney…"

"I'm sure she'll come around," the boy replied.

They glanced over at Remus, but he kept his gaze fixed out the window. It crossed his mind that he was happy the girl he'd wanted to comfort earlier had a friend already. The two began chatting about what to expect at school, and he halfway listened while letting his own mind wander.

The scarlet steam engine roared onwards, carrying them all toward Hogwarts.

* * *

[A/N - All credit to J.K. Rowling for the dialogue that belongs to her, borrowed from _Deathly Hallows._ Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!]


	3. Chapter 2 - Hat Song and Hatstall

Chapter 2 – Hat Song and Hatstall

James's eyes and mouth were open wide in awe as he entered Hogwarts. It was even grander and more beautiful than he had imagined. He spun around every few steps, trying to take it all in, knocking into a few other first years from trying to simultaneously walk and look straight up at the high ceilings.

"We'll have seven years to explore this castle, mate," Sirius said, laughing as he grabbed James's shoulders to keep him from running into a column. "It is great though, isn't it?"

They followed the large group of first years walking behind the tall, black-haired witch who'd been introduced as Professor McGonagall as they headed to the front of the Great Hall. The house tables were lined with students watching them file in. Teachers—and Albus Dumbledore himself—smiled down from the staff table. The night sky shone with stars in the enchanted ceiling above them as floating candles flickered merrily.

James felt his stomach twist with excitement and nervousness as Professor McGonagall pulled out a decrepit old hat and set it on a stool in front of the hall. His father had told him about the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. He hadn't imagined something so old and dingy, but that only added to its air of mystery. Many of the first years gasped as a rip by the brim of the hat opened wide, looking strangely like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

" _Oh, I may look like just a hat,  
but look closer and you'll see,  
beyond the stitching and the thread,  
there's so much more to me.  
For I am here to change your life,  
to look inside your mind,  
to see your heart, and then to sort you  
based on what I find.  
The brave I'll put in Gryffindor,  
the noble and the strong,  
for in recognizing bravery  
I never have been wrong.  
In Ravenclaw I'll put the wise,  
the intelligent and smart,  
for love of knowledge always shows  
a Ravenclaw at heart.  
The loyal go to Hufflepuff,  
the patient, kind, and fair,  
for when somebody needs a friend,  
the Hufflepuffs are there.  
The shrewd I put in Slytherin,  
those filled with clear ambition  
whose cunning and resourcefulness  
show profound dedication.  
Into one of these four houses  
you all will soon be placed.  
But even I will not pretend  
it's easy in each case.  
As I am more than just a hat,  
you'll soon find out it's true,  
that there is more than meets the eye  
in every one of you."_

...

Sirius applauded along with everyone else when the hat had finished singing. The tall, stern-looking witch stepped forward again and addressed them.

"You will be sorted alphabetically by last name. When I call your name, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Black, Sirius!"

Sirius froze. He was eager to be sorted, but he didn't imagine he'd have to be first. Was there no one with a last name starting with _A_? The stern witch searched the crowd of first years.

"Sirius Black, please step forward."

"Go on, mate!" James whispered, giving Sirius a nudge from behind. "Fingers crossed for Gryffindor!"

Sirius stepped away from the crowd and approached the stool. He picked up the hat carefully, afraid of what it might do. Then, wanting to get it over with, he sat down quickly and jammed the hat onto his head.

The Great Hall disappeared from his sight as the hat fell over his eyes. Suddenly he heard a voice—in his ears or his mind, he wasn't sure which.

"Another young Black…but there's something different about you, isn't there? Not like your other family members. Eager to stand out, a bit reckless, longing for adventure…"

Sirius waited, holding his breath.

"Alright, then, best place for you would be…

"Gryffindor!"

The last word rang through the Great Hall, and as Sirius pulled off the hat, he heard the Gryffindor students erupt into cheers. He moved automatically down from the stool. James gave him a huge smile and clapped him on the back as he passed the first years and went to take a seat at the long table full of Gryffindors—his new house…

Finally, Sirius let out the breath he'd been holding so long. Relief flooded through him, and a huge grin spread across his face.

...

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus hated having everyone's eyes on him. He wondered if they would be able to tell, just by looking at him. And what if the hat knew what he was? What if it wouldn't sort him? What if it refused to sort someone who wasn't human, who was just… He glanced up at Dumbledore and saw the headmaster—the same man that had sat in his living room playing Gobstones and eating crumpets with him—smile at him kindly and give a little nod. Tentatively, he put the hat on his head. Darkness closed in on him.

"Aaah yes, our special new student," a voice whispered. "You certainly are more than meets the eye."

Remus felt his hands start to tremble. Could everyone hear…?

"Only you can hear me," the voice said casually. "Yes, you are an interesting case. Plenty of kindness, loyalty, but Hufflepuff isn't quite right. There is fear in you, certainly, and yet…the ability to act beyond your fear, and a desire to protect others, no matter the personal cost. Taking that into consideration…yes, I think you belong in…

"Gryffindor!"

Remus pulled the hat off, feeling amazed as he hurried to the Gryffindor table. The girl from the train—Lily—smiled at him as he sat beside her. Then she turned her head away, looking annoyed, as the boy on the other side of her leaned over to shake Remus's hand, introducing himself as Sirius.

Remus smiled, glad that was over. He didn't feel especially brave, but he allowed himself to feel happy. He wondered if the Sorting Hat was right about him, but he didn't feel like questioning it.

...

Peter shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, watching the crowd of first years around him grow smaller as the hat assigned them to their house. He looked around each of the house tables, trying to decide where he wanted to end up, who he wanted to spend time with, which would be best…

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

He jumped at the sound of his own name and moved forward, shaking. He almost fell off the stool as he pulled the hat onto his head and it fell over his eyes.

"Well…" a small voice said quietly. "Well, well."

Well? Well what? He waited, but the voice was quiet for several seconds.

"Well now, you are a confusing one, aren't you?" the voice said slowly. "I will need a moment."

And it was quiet again. He waited. And waited. There was nothing.

"Oh no, I've broken it," he whispered. He reached up to take the hat off, but two voices immediately began yelling.

"Don't take it off!"

"What on earth are you doing?! Sit still, would you! You've interrupted my thoughts!"

He jammed the hat back onto his head even harder. The second voice, the one in his ear, now sounded annoyed.

"Where was I? Now stay there until you hear me again. I need to think…"

Peter waited, feeling a bit sheepish, wondering if the whole Great Hall could see him blushing under the hat's brim. But he still had to wait in silence for what felt like eternity. Finally he heard a voice, but it wasn't the hat. It was the intimidating teacher who had been calling their names—and who had yelled at him to keep the hat on.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she said quietly.

"It appears we are experiencing a Hatstall," a voice said pleasantly from somewhere behind him. "Yes, it has been nearly five and a half minutes. This should not be unfamiliar to you, Professor McGonagall. We must simply be patient. The hat has never failed to sort a student."

"Indeed I have not," the hat's voice said. Peter began to shake again as it continued. "Still, some have given me a good deal of trouble, such as you. I cannot actually see the future, though I can see where propensities might lead, but with you it is more clouded and confusing than most I've seen. There is great potential in you, but it could go in many directions. You crave the attention of others, you desire to ally yourself with the influential, and you have enough cunning to do so. This ambition makes you a clear fit for Slytherin."

Peter almost took the hat off to go to the Slytherin table, but then he realized that the hat hadn't declared his house to the entire hall yet. He waited.

"But there's something else in you," the voice continued. "Something deeper. Something you'll have to dig out. But it's there. A sense of honor, of…mercy. And that is indeed courageous. Remember this, when the time comes to choose, because you'll be part of—

"Gryffindor!"

The entire great hall let out a sigh of relief and nearly everyone broke into applause, apparently happy that the hat had finally made up its mind. Peter ran happily to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from the boy named Sirius, one of the funny boys from the train, receiving many handshakes and pats on the back. He glanced at the Slytherin table, but shrugged. Surely the hat put him where he belonged.

...

"Potter, James!"

James practically ran to the stool. Finally, it was his turn. He'd been waiting for this moment almost as long as he could remember.

"Full of confidence, aren't you?" a quiet voice said after he pulled the hat on. "And you're a clear enough match. Yes, I think for more reasons than you know just yet, you'll fit nicely in—

"Gryffindor!"

He ran to join his house with a triumphant smile on his face. He sat down next to the Peter boy—the one who'd taken so long to sort—which put him directly across from the ginger girl from the train. She had been stubbornly avoiding looking at Sirius, and she just as quickly turned her face away from him. This meant that her only option was to face to her left, where a pale young boy was sitting. James heard him introduce himself as Remus. He seemed uneasy about the girl's attempts at conversation, however, and gave very short answers.

For a moment James considered talking to the girl. Surely she knew they were just poking fun on the train? Besides, she was in Gryffindor now, and the greasy-haired boy was in Slytherin. Surely she would make new, better friends. And as she was part of his house, he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot…

But then Dumbledore announced the feast and the tabled was suddenly piled with delicious looking food. James dove in, yelling across the table to Sirius and exchanging introductions with the other students around them. He could always talk to the girl later.

...

"Follow the stairs through that door and you'll find the dorm. Your room is marked, and your trunks have already been brought up. Let me know if you need anything!"

Frank Longbottom, the Gryffindor prefect, smiled pleasantly as he pointed the first years toward their dorm. Remus looked around the circular Gryffindor common room, taking in its coziness and homey atmosphere. The two black-haired boys took off up the spiral staircase, laughing together. Peter smiled at him and then chased after the others.

Remus walked up the stairs slowly, trailing his fingers along the curved wall as he climbed up. At the top, he found a door marked with their four names: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. The four new Gryffindors. The door was still cracked open, and he could hear the other boys inside. Quietly, he stepped inside, shut the door behind him, and leaned up against it.

The other boys had already started a pillow fight, chasing each other around and over the four large four-poster beds with red velvet curtains. The boy with messy hair and glasses—James—threw a pillow that hit Remus squarely in the stomach. He caught it, shocked. James laughed.

"You're Remus, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm James, that's Sirius, that's Peter—"

"We've met!" Peter piped up.

"And we're all going to be the greatest Gryffindors Hogwarts has ever seen!" James concluded, launching himself backwards onto his bed.

Even after they'd changed and climbed into bed, the four boys continued chatting—about their very different families, about their interests, about which classes they were excited for… Remus mostly listened as he stared out the window beside his bed. Frank Longbottom eventually stuck his head into their room and told them—in what he probably hoped was a stern voice, but he mostly sounded sleepy—to get some rest for their first day of class. Remus listened as the other boys eventually fell asleep one by one. Their peaceful breaths and occasional snores seemed to fill the room.

He was almost afraid to go to sleep—afraid that waking up would take him out of this dream. It had to be a dream, for him, Remus John Lupin, to be at Hogwarts, to be in Gryffindor, to be living in a room full of boys his age who were kind and funny and who were interacting with him…

Gazing out the window, he saw the moon come out from behind the clouds. An untrained eye might have called it full. He knew better—he had about two days still. He turned away from the window and squeezed his eyes shut. If this was all a dream, maybe he wouldn't change, maybe he could just be a normal student, maybe he could become someone new.

* * *

A/N - Hi friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing it. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3 - The First Full Moon

Chapter 3 – The First Full Moon

"Well, we've done it, mates!" James proclaimed joyfully. "We've survived our first two days of classes and made it to the weekend!"

Remus forced a smile, even as his stomach twisted. There was no way for his friends to know just how much he dreaded this first weekend.

"But we have so much homework already!" Peter said in a discouraged voice. "That essay from Slughorn, the charms practice from Flitwick, plus…"

"Slow down, Petey," Sirius interrupted with a laugh. "It's only Friday still. We have the whole weekend ahead of us to get all that done. Take a breath!"

The four boys were sitting in the Great Hall together, eating supper. Remus looked down and poked at his food. The meals at Hogwarts were always delicious, but tonight nothing tasted right. The vegetables and bread nearly choked him. All he could stomach was the meat, and it was overcooked. What he wanted was a thick piece of nearly raw steak—and he hated himself for it. He continued choking down vegetables.

"You all right, Remus?" James asked around a mouthful of food. "You're looking a bit peaky."

"I'm not feeling very well tonight," Remus muttered, laying his fork down. He glanced toward the teacher's table and noticed with some chagrin that Dumbledore was watching him. Remus sighed, deciding it was pointless to delay the inevitable.

"I think I'm going to go to the hospital wing," he said quietly, pushing back from the table.

"That bad?" Sirius asked. "You seemed all right earlier. What's wrong, mate?"

"I'll see you guys later," Remus said, quickly turning away.

The castle was eerily quiet and still with nearly everyone at dinner. Remus slowly made his way toward the hospital wing. His entire body felt heavy. At home, he had accepted his transformations each month. They'd been part of the routine. He'd always hated and dreaded them, but it was simply life. But here, it felt different. Lying to his friends made him actually feel sick to his stomach, and this was only the first time. Then there was the thought that something might go wrong, that he could hurt someone…that hurt too much to think about. And, selfishly, he hated thinking of what he would miss out on over the next few days.

"Remus."

The voice interrupted his thoughts and made him jump. He spun around and found Albus Dumbledore walking toward him.

"P-Professor," Remus stammered nervously. "I'm headed to the hospital wing right now. I…I could have gone sooner, sir, I'm sorry, I just thought I could wait until after supper—"

"Quite right," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I trust you to understand your own condition, Remus, and to know what is best. I simply saw you leave and thought I might accompany you tonight."

"Really?" Remus almost smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Shall we?"

They walked together in silence. The older man's presence was oddly calming. When they reached the hospital wing, it was quiet and empty. The lowering sun cast an orange and pink glow over the rows of beds.

"I believe Madame Pomfrey is just finishing her supper," Dumbledore said. "She should be along very shortly. Shall we sit and wait for her?"

They sat down on two of the beds, facing each other. Dumbledore swung his feet slightly as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small candy and popping it into his mouth.

"I would offer you a caramel, but I suppose you wouldn't want it just now," he said softly.

"No, sir, sorry."

"Well, then, Remus, how are you settling in here at Hogwarts? Everything going well?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Remus, please, you're not in class. I just want to chat. Which classes are you enjoying?"

"Well, Charms is excellent, and Transfirguration is hard but brilliant, but I haven't been able to do much yet…"

"You will learn quickly, I have confidence. And I have noticed you've been spending a good bit of time with your fellow Gryffindor first years."

"Yes, I—" Remus looked down at his hands folded in his lap. A wave of fear washed over him. His parents had always kept him from interacting with other children much. What if Dumbledore expected the same? "I'm sorry, sir, they're just…so kind…and…"

"Do not apologize," Dumbledore said softly. "True friendship is a powerful form of love, and as such it can be a very strong magic. I'm very pleased, and I believe the others are lucky to have you as a friend."

Remus looked up at the Headmaster in awe. Then another thought crossed his mind. "I am a little worried, sir, about what to tell them…every month…"

"Ah, Remus. I know this places you in a difficult position. But, again, I trust you to handle it as you think best."

"Yes sir. And, well, thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for letting me come to school. I know that it's a risk…"

"As I explained to you and your parents, Remus, I see no cause for concern if we follow our precautions, as we are doing."

"I'm here!" a woman called, bustling into the hospital wing. "Sorry, Headmaster, I should have been in sooner."

"Not a problem, Poppy. Remus and I have just been enjoying some pleasant conversation."

The matron, a kind looking young witch, extended her hand to Remus with a smile. "I'm Madame Pomfrey. Pleased to meet you, Remus Lupin. I'll be here to help you each month, to oversee your transformations and help you transition."

Remus shook her hand and nodded, slightly amazed. No one outside of his parents had ever known what he was, until Dumbledore showed up. Now here was someone else that knew and, like Dumbledore, she didn't seem to be worried by the knowledge.

"Now," she continued matter-of-factly, "we'll have to wait until dark to go out so that no one sees us. Heaven knows the last thing you need is rumors. We should have plenty of time between when students get into their dormitories and when the moon comes up. Just make yourself comfortable here in the meantime. I know food probably doesn't sound good at the moment, but I have some tea that should help you feel calm. Need anything, Headmaster?"

"You know, I think I could do with a cup of hot chocolate," Dumbledore said.

"Right you are. I'll return in just a moment."

Remus watched her hurry off, then he pulled his legs up onto the bed and hugged his knees to his chest.

"So, does anyone else besides Madame Pomfrey know…about me…?"

"The three of us are the only ones who know your secret. However, if you'd like, I can speak with your professors so that you can turn your homework in a little later each month as necessary."

"No," Remus said quickly. "I…I can take the points off for being late. I don't want them to be suspicious."

"As you wish, of course. Although, I do think I shall have Madame Pomfrey write up notes excusing you from class when necessary. Now, Remus, would you like to play a game of Gobstones? As I recall, you beat me when we played in your living room, and I should like a second chance."

Remus couldn't help it—he actually laughed. They played Gobstones and sipped the hot drinks Madame Pomfrey brought. Dumbledore even talked Madame Pomfrey into playing a round with them. They all laughed as the small stones spit their putrid liquid at Dumbledore nearly every round. Remus never would have thought it was possible to be so distracted or to have so much fun just hours before the full moon. He knew it wouldn't be like this every time—but at least he had this one.

Eventually, Madame Pomfrey quietly announced that it was time to go. Dumbledore cleared away their game and stood. Remus was afraid he was going to leave, but the Headmaster simply smiled and turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Lead the way, Poppy."

Together, the three left the castle through a small side door down a staircase near the hospital wing. They set off, staying in the shadows close to the castle walls, until they turned a corner and the Whomping Willow came in sight. Remus's eyes grew large as they approached. He hadn't seen the massive tree up close before. He watched as Madame Pomfrey picked up a very long stick that was lying under some bushes, then carefully approached the tree, leaning forward until she could touch the end of the stick to a knob near the base of the tree's trunk. Immediately the tree's thick branches, which had been swaying ominously, froze.

"Right then, all safe now. Come along, Remus, quickly. Watch your step."

They hurried to the trunk of the tree, and Remus saw for the first time a small opening that was cleverly concealed among the trees roots. At Madame Pomfrey's urging he stepped in and slipped down a steep earthy slope. After landing hard he stood up and brushed himself off, looking around the low tunnel he found himself in. Dumbledore slipped down behind him, but landed a bit more gracefully. However, he had to bend his head down slightly to stand in the tunnel. Remus looked back, catching a glimpse of the night sky full of stars just before Madame Pomfrey slid in.

"Right, on we go," she said. "It's a bit of a walk, and we need to get you in there."

The tunnel was long. They walked it in silence for what felt like an eternity. Remus's skin tingled—he could feel the moon, not risen yet, but close. Finally the tunnel began to twist and slope upward, and Remus found himself standing in front of a trapdoor. He glanced over his shoulder, but Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore both nodded, so he pushed it open and stepped through, emerging into a dimly lit house. It was small and sparsely but comfortably furnished. The only thing seeming out of place was the fact that all the windows had been carefully boarded up. Looking around at the furnishings, Remus was torn between amazement at how much Dumbledore had done for him and hatred of the whole house because of what it was.

Madame Pomfrey led the way upstairs, where they entered a bedroom with a large four poster bed, similar to his own bed in his dormitory. His stomach twisted as he thought of James, Sirius, and Peter in their room without him. Would they wonder why he wasn't there?

"Here we are," the matron said. She pulled out a small, wrapped-up bundle and set it on the chest of drawers. "This is for afterwards—some fresh clothes and some chocolate. I'll be back, let's see, sunrise in three days?"

Remus nodded, and Madame Pomfrey returned a short nod. Looking at Remus, she hesitated, lifting a hand as if to touch his shoulder or hug him, but then she abruptly turned on her heel and left the room.

Dumbledore pulled something small out of a pocket—it was a caramel. He set it on top of the bundle of clothes.

"You may want to save that for later," he said. "I'm very sorry we must leave you, Remus."

"I'm used to it, sir," Remus replied.

"I know," Dumbledore said quietly. "That is why I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

And with a last small smile, the Headmaster left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Remus listened to their steps as they walked downstairs. He heard the trapdoor close heavily and then lock, probably secured with magic.

Everything was silent, and he was alone.

Sitting on the bed, Remus stared at the boarded-up window. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and then felt it. The moonlight. Even when it wasn't actually shining on him, he could feel it burning him from the inside out. His entire body filled with excruciating pain and he screamed. He felt his limbs and face lengthening as fur began to cover them. His mind was slipping away. Remus's last clear thought was pure self-loathing…

 _Trapped._

 _Trapped, alone, bloodthirsty, enraged._

 _Needing to hunt. Smashing through the strange house, scratching and biting the boards, hunting for a way out. Everything sealed. Magic and wood holding him in, blocking the moonlight, trapping him._

 _Smashing, ripping, destroying. When tired, pacing. Barely sleeping. No food. Needing blood. Sinking fangs and claws into his own fur and flesh. Howls, snarls, fury, pain…_

For three nights the full moon burned him and drove him mad. Three mornings later, the rising sun glowed behind the boards over the windows. A small, trembling boy lifted his face toward it.

Remus stepped through the broken bits of furniture toward the scratched chest of drawers. He picked up the parcel Madame Pomfrey had left, slipped off his ripped and bloody clothes, and changed into the new outfit. Taking small bites of chocolate seemed to calm his shaking slightly. Glancing down at the floor, he saw the caramel Dumbledore had left him, now smashed and ground into the floorboards. Remus couldn't help the sob that escaped him.

It wasn't long before he heard Madame Pomfrey calling his name. As she led him back to the school, he tried to convince her that he was fine and could go to his classes. Collapsing halfway down the tunnel didn't help his case. Finally he feebly agreed to rest under the matron's care until she was satisfied enough to release him.

Once securely back in the hospital wing and having eaten a hot meal, Remus slept through most of the day. Voices interrupted his sleep late in the afternoon.

"I've told you, he's not to be disturbed! No visitors!"

"Dumbledore is visiting!"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore is the _Headmaster,_ and can do what he likes. Don't you all have classes or homework or something?"

"Can't we just pop in—"

"No, you cannot! He's on the mend and should be back soon, but for now you need to leave. Go on, shift!"

Remus opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore standing nearby, looking out a window, hands clasped behind his back. Madame Pomfrey had just shut the door to the hospital wing. She glanced over at the bed.

"Oh good! You're awake!" she exclaimed. "Feeling better? Let me grab you some tea."

Dumbledore looked down and smiled. "Welcome back, Remus. Are you all right?"

"Feeling better now," Remus said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Who was that at the door? It sounded like—"

"Yes, it was your friends," Madame Pomfrey answered in a flustered voice as she handed Remus a steaming cup of tea. "They're persistent, I'll give them that. Haven't stopped asking about you the last two days."

"They've been here? Asking for me? But…they barely even know me…"

"They're curious and concerned for their new friend," Dumbledore said, smiling. "I'm sure they'll be very pleased to have you back tonight."

Remus stared down at his tea, fighting back the lump in his throat.

* * *

A/N - I hadn't actually planned on this chapter, until I looked up the lunar cycle for September 1971 and saw that poor Remus had his first transformation at school only a few days after arriving. I hope you enjoyed reading this all-Remus chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more chapters with all four perspectives and some with individual points of view. Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 4 - The Whomping Willow

Chapter 4 - The Whomping Willow

Sirius rolled over in his bed, pulling the thick blankets tighter around him, snuggling into their warmth. The dorm room was chillier than normal that morning. He reckoned he had a few more minutes of peaceful drowsiness before…

"Wake up!"

The curtains on his four poster were violently ripped back, and cold air and blinding light crashed in on him, along with Peter Pettigrew.

"Wake up, Sirius!" Peter yelled excitedly, bouncing on his bed a few times.

"Are you mental, Peter? Go away!" Sirius groaned, pulling the blankets up over his head.

"Wake up, James! Wake up, Remus!" Peter's weight shifted from off Sirius's mattress. No doubt he'd gone to assault the others in the same manner. James's angry yells and Remus's groggy questions confirmed the theory. Then Peter was back, actually tugging on the blankets this time.

"Sirius, look outside! It's _snowing_!"

Sirius flipped back a corner of blanket and squinted out at the bedroom. The window was flung wide open, and large snowflakes swirled into the room.

"Close the window!" James yelled from his bed. "You'll freeze us all out!"

"But isn't it fun? The first snowfall of the year!" Peter was practically dancing.

"It won't be fun if we all catch hypothermia," Remus muttered, slowly sitting up in his bed. "Pete, please close the window."

Peter sighed dramatically but did as Remus requested. James sat up and threw one of his pillows at Peter, hitting him squarely in the back and making him yell out in protest.

"Want me to open it again?"

"Want me to throw another?"

"For goodness' sake, Peter, why must you be a morning person?" Sirius asked, finally pulling his head out from under the covers. "Why can't you be reasonable like the rest of us?"

"What, would it be better for me to fall asleep in class, like you? Or stay up late talking, like James? And Remus is practically nocturnal sometimes!"

"I don't know what you mean," Remus said quickly. Sirius glanced at him. His eyes were wide.

"Oh Petey's only trying to make jokes," James said with a large yawn.

Peter crossed his arms. "I'm just trying to enjoy the first snowfall, and you're all being grumpy!"

"We might have enjoyed it more if we hadn't been so rudely awakened," Sirius grumbled.

"It's time to wake up anyway," Peter said. "I _wanted_ to wake you all up sooner so we could go enjoy it before breakfast, but now we won't get the chance until after classes! At least you'll all be awake by _then_."

He turned back to the window, threw it open, and stuck his head out happily. Having just climbed out of bed, the other three boys yelled in protest.

…

Sirius tapped his quill against his desk, glancing out the window at the snow that continued falling steadily. Professor McGonagall stood at the head of the classroom, going back over material that Sirius already understood perfectly, but other students were struggling with. Suddenly he heard James whisper his name. He turned to his friend at the desk next to him.

"Fancy going for a walk after this?" James whispered. He kept his eyes on McGonagall, but was already slowly packing up his parchment.

"It's freezing out there," Sirius whispered back.

"Oh it's not that bad. You know Peter won't leave us alone until we go. And besides…"

James lowered his voice until Sirius had to lean over to hear him.

"I heard that a bunch of Gryffindors challenged some Slytherins to take on the Whomping Willow this afternoon."

James's eyes sparkled mischievously, but Sirius bit back his own excitement. "Remus won't go for that. Any time the Willow is mentioned he gets all…I don't know. He gets weird about it."

"Oh come on, Sirius, everyone's been doing it. I know you want a go at it too."

"Of course," Sirius admitted. "But Remus…"

"We're just going for a walk. He likes walks. And if we just _happen_ to go by the Whomping Willow…"

"Mr. Potter."

Sirius and James snapped their attention to Professor McGonagall, who was staring sternly at them.

"What is signified by the letter _c_ in the transformation formula?"

"Concentration," James answered quickly.

"And Mr. Black." McGonagall turned to Sirius. "What is signified by the letter _v_ of the same formula?"

"Viciousness."

McGonagall eyed them both, but couldn't quite hide the hint of a smile on her face. They'd only gone over the formula once so far. She turned back to the rest of the class.

Sirius grinned at James, then leaned over towards Remus, seated on his other side.

"Hey mate. Fancy going for a walk after this?"

…

Sirius threw a snowball at James the second they got outside. James, in turn, tackled him into a snowbank. Peter flopped down and made a snow angel. Remus laughed—actually laughed. Over the two and a half months they'd been at school, that laugh had been a rare sound.

"Let's go!" Peter yelled, jumping up and taking off running.

"Peter, wait up!" James called after him. "This way!"

Remus followed, walking slowly and blinking up at the snowflakes. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Remus! Let's catch up to them!"

Remus looked hesitant, but with a little more urging he jogged after Sirius, grinning.

They wandered around the castle for a bit, but James slowly maneuvered them closer to the Whomping Willow until they rounded a corner and the massive tree came into view. Even from as far off as they were, Sirius could see a large group of students gathered—at a safe distance—around the tree. He glanced over his shoulder. Remus's grin had disappeared, and he looked especially pale.

"James, wait!" Remus called.

"Something wrong, Remus?" James asked cheerfully.

"We shouldn't go by the Whomping Willow."

"Why not? Plenty of other people over there. Let's see what's going on."

"You know what's going on," Remus said. His voice grew softer. "They're playing that stupid game where they try to touch the trunk. They're going to get themselves killed. And it would be my…" He shook his head and spoke louder. "It would be stupid. Dumbledore warned everyone to stay away from it in his start of term announcements."

"Did he?" James said carelessly. "I don't remember that. Apparently no one really listened, did they?" He jerked his head towards the crowd of students. "Come on! Let's check it out!"

He threw his arm around Remus's shoulders and they began walking toward the tree. Peter, looking nervous but trying to hide it, followed. Sirius grinned and trotted up to James's other side.

"Nice one," he whispered.

The boys made their way to the front of the crowd and took in the slightly chaotic scene. Students of all ages formed a semicircle around the tree, out of reach of the branches, cheering and taunting each other. Suddenly an older Gryffindor boy broke from the crowd and ran hard towards the tree. He'd barely made it a few feet when a thick branch swung down, knocking him off his feet and sending him sailing back into the crowd.

The scene repeated itself over and over again as students—mostly sixth and seventh year boys, and mostly either Gryffindor or Slytherin—tried to reach the trunk. A few nearly did. But all ended up scrambling back, shaken or bruised or cut. The crowd laughed and cheered.

"Want to have a go at it?" James yelled to his friends.

Peter's jaw dropped. "There are _seventh_ years getting hurt by trying!"

"Exactly!" James said cheerfully. "They're big and dumb. We're smaller and cleverer."

James's mischievous enthusiasm was contagious. Sirius elbowed Remus.

"I think you've been having a go at it on your own, haven't you, Remus?" he teased. "Is that where that scratch came from?"

Remus's hand jerked up to cover a scratch on his face he'd had since the beginning of the month.

"I told you, I'm just clumsy," he said quickly.

"Now come on, Remus, don't keep secrets from us!" Sirius said.

Remus was about to answer when loud cheering interrupted them. A group of Slytherins had just pushed forward one of their own—an older boy with white-blonde hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Go on, Lucius!" they cheered. "Show them how it's done."

He looked like he would rather not, but didn't want to back down with everyone watching. He began making his way toward the tree, but slowly, keeping his eyes on the branches. One swung down at him, and he jumped to the side to avoid it. Another tree limb swung and missed when he ducked. He got over halfway to the trunk before one of the limbs made contact, knocking him to the ground, leaving him scrambling to get out from under the branches and back to the safety of the students. Most of them, even the Slytherins, were laughing.

Lucius climbed to his feet, flipping his hair to get it out of his eyes. His face was smudged with dirt, and a branch had torn his robes. He glared.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he said in a dangerously low voice. "Go on, try it for yourselves. But we'll see how funny it is when I give you all detention for even being close to this tree against Dumbledore's instructions."

"Oh don't pull that prefect air on us, _Lucy_."

Sirius flinched at his cousin's voice. But she wasn't looking at him as she twirled a long strand of curly black hair around her finger. "You're not going to give yourself detention too, are you?"

"Don't test me, Bella." Lucius turned and glared at the crowd of students. "Just clear out of here!" he yelled. "The lot of you!"

But a Gryffindor boy stepped forward.

"I reckon I can get to the trunk. I can at least get farther than you, Malfoy. And if I do, we don't get detention."

Malfoy sneered. "Good luck."

"All right, Davey!" The Gryfindors cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter cheered with them. Remus looked sick.

Davey was the Gryffindor keeper, as quick and agile on the ground as he was in the air. Even some Slytherins cried out in excitement as he narrowly dodged the flailing branches. In what felt like an endless dance, he gradually made his way closer and closer to the trunk. He nearly reached it when he jumped to clear a low swinging branch and a larger branch came from the other direction, hitting him hard on the side of his head.

Everyone gasped as Davey flipped and his body thudded hard against the packed down snow. He didn't move. Red blood stained the white ground.

Half a dozen students rushed forward. The Willow knocked several of them down immediately, but they all continued to struggle towards their classmate. Others ran to the castle, calling for help. Most stared at the scene, too shocked to respond.

Davey stirred and groaned, putting his hand to his bleeding head. He tried to push himself up, but a branch knocked him back into the snow. The other students kept fighting, but couldn't get close enough to grab him. Remus turned and ran back. But instead of going towards the castle, he went to a nearby cluster of bushes and bent down, then hesitated. He sat in the snow and buried his head in his hands. Sirius moved to ask what he was doing, but a new voice drew his attention.

"What is going on?" Frank Longbottom yelled, running toward the group, his girlfriend Alice following. His eyes widened as he saw the students darting past tree limbs, and his face paled when he caught sight of Davey. He and Alice both immediately jumped in to help. The students' fight against the Whomping Willow lasted two minutes that felt like two days to Sirius.

Finally a flash of light came from behind them, and the tree's branches slowed. The spectating students turned and saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey hurrying towards them. Dumbledore's wand was raised and pointed at the Willow. The branches kept moving, but so slowly they couldn't do any harm. Frank and Alice made it to Davey's side and helped him up. The other students groaned and held on to their own injuries. Madame Pomfrey rushed to them.

"What on earth were you all thinking?" McGonagall asked, fury in her stern face. Sirius looked down and nudged the snow with his boot.

"I warned you all of the dangers of this tree," Dumbledore said. His voice carried, clear and loud in the frosty air. "I left it to your discretion to stay away from it. I see that wasn't enough. So, if any of you should choose to further endanger yourselves and your classmates by coming near this tree in the future, you will receive two week's detention and lose 100 points for your house. But I hope and trust that today's incidents will be sufficient motivation for you to stay away."

Everyone slowly shuffled off through the snow, casting backwards glances at the injured students. Davey had been helped to his feet, but his head was still bleeding from a cut that had come dangerously close to his eye.

"Let's go," James whispered to Sirius. Sirius nodded and they walked away, Peter trailing behind them. The mischievousness had been sucked out of them. They moved toward Remus, who was still sitting by the bushes and hiding his face.

"All right there, Remus?" Sirius asked.

He glanced up at them, and it looked like he may have been crying.

"Um, yeah," he answered in a voice that was far from convincing. "Fine." He stood up and brushed the snow off his trousers. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. You all go on."

Remus strode away quickly, rubbing at his face. The boys hesitated, watching as their friend approached the headmaster, looking terrified. Sirius strained his ears, trying to catch Remus's words. They came to him in snippets through the cold breeze.

"…sorry, Headmaster, I didn't know what… I thought of grabbing…could have stopped it…thought it might…so scared…it was selfish…"

Sirius watched as Dumbledore put his hands on Remus's shoulders and spoke softly. All Sirius could hear was "not your fault."

After a moment, Remus came back towards them, watching his feet. James stepped up to meet him, and Remus looked startled to see that they'd waited.

"Listen, mate, we probably shouldn't have come down here," James said slowly. "I know you didn't want to, and I'm, um… I'm sorry. It was my fault. If you're mad at me…"

"No," Remus said quickly. "No." He wiped his eyes with the back of his glove. "Just promise me you'll never go near that tree," he said suddenly, looking between James and Sirius intently.

James nodded. "Reckon you'd have to be daft to."

"You are daft," Remus muttered. "Promise me. All of you."

"Promise," Peter said quickly.

"Promise," James echoed. "Truly."

Sirius nodded. "Promise. Let's go. It's cold out here."

James slung an arm over Remus and Sirius's shoulders. Remus put his arm around Peter. The four boys trudged through the snow back into the castle. The Whomping Willow's branches groaned in the wind behind them.


End file.
